yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/72
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| فَأَنجَيْنَاهُ وَالَّذِينَ مَعَهُ بِرَحْمَةٍ مِّنَّا وَقَطَعْنَا دَابِرَ الَّذِينَ كَذَّبُواْ بِآيَاتِنَا وَمَا كَانُواْ مُؤْمِنِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fe enceynâhu vellezîne meahu bi rahmetin minnâ ve kata'nâ dâbirellezîne kezzebû bi âyâtinâ ve mâ kânû mu'minîn(mu'minîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. fe encey-nâ-hu : böylece, biz onu kurtardık 2. ve ellezîne : ve o kimseleri 3. mea-hu : onunla birlikte, beraber 4. bi rahmetin : rahmet ile 5. min-nâ : bizden 6. ve kata'nâ : ve kestik 7. dâbire ellezîne : o kimselerin kökünü 8. kezzebû : yalanladılar 9. bi âyâti-nâ : âyetlerimizi 10. ve mâ kânû mu'minîne : ve mü'min olmadılar Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Onu ve onunla berâber olanları rahmetimizle kurtardık da âyetlerimizi yalanlayanların ve inanmayanların kökünü kestik. Ali Bulaç Meali Böylece onu ve onunla birlikte olanları katımızdan bir rahmet ile kurtardık. Ayetlerimizi yalan sayarak inanmamış olanların kökünü kuruttuk. Ahmet Varol Meali Nitekim biz onu ve beraberindekileri tarafımızdan bir rahmet ile kurtardık. Ayetlerimizi yalanlayarak iman etmeyenlerin de sonlarını getirdik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Biz, rahmetimizle, Hud'u ve beraberinde bulunanları kurtardık, ayetlerimizi yalan sayarak inanmayanların kökünü kestik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bunun üzerine biz onu ve beraberindekileri tarafımızdan bir rahmetle kurtardık. Âyetlerimizi yalanlayan ve iman etmemiş olanların ise kökünü kestik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Onu ve onunla beraber olanları rahmetimizle kurtardık ve âyetlerimizi yalanlayıp da iman etmeyenlerin kökünü kestik. Edip Yüksel Meali Bizden bir rahmet olarak, onu ve onunla birlik olanları kurtardık. Ayetlerimizi yalanlayarak inanmıyanların da ardını kestik. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bunun üzerine kendisini ve beraberindekileri, yalnız katımızdan bir rahmet ile kurtardık, ayetlerimize yalan deyip iman etmeyenlerin kökünü kestik. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bunun üzerine kendisini ve ma'iyyetindekileri mahza tarafımızdan bir rahmet ile necâta erdirdik de o âyetlerimizi tekzib edib iyman etmiyenlerin kökünü kestik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Bunun üzerine O'nu ve kendisiyle beraber olanları Bizden bir rahmet olarak halas ettik. Âyetlerimizi tekzîp edenlerin ve imân etmiş olmayanların ise kökünü kesiverdik. Muhammed Esed Ve böylece, onu ve onunla beraber olanları kuşatıcı rahmetimizle kurtardık; beri yandan, ayetlerimizi yalanlayıp inanmayanlarıysa son kalıntısına kadar silip attık. Suat Yıldırım Biz de onu ve beraberinde olanları, tarafımızdan bir lütuf olarak kurtardık ve âyetlerimizi yalan sayıp iman etmeyenlerin ise kökünü kestik. Süleyman Ateş Meali O'nu ve O'nunla beraber olanları, bizden bir rahmetle kurtardık, âyetlerimizi yalanlayanların ve inanmayacak olanların ardını kestik. Şaban Piriş Meali O’nu ve beraberindekileri katımızdan bir rahmet ile kurtardık. Ayetlerimizi yalanlayan ve mümin olmayan kavmin de kökünü kazıdık. Ümit Şimşek Meali Biz de onu ve beraberindekileri tarafımızdan bir rahmetle kurtardık; âyetlerimizi yalanlayan ve iman etmemiş kavmin ise kökünü biçtik. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Nihayet, onu ve beraberindekileri bizden bir rahmetle kurtardık; ayetlerimizi yalanlayanların da kökünü kestik. İnanan kişiler değillerdi onlar. Yusuf Ali (English) We saved him and those who adhered to him. By Our mercy, and We cut off the roots of those who rejected Our signs and did not believe. M. Pickthall (English) And We saved him and those with him by a mercy from Us, and We cut the root of those who denied Our revelations and were not believers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve böylece, o'nu ve o'nunla beraber olanları kuşatıcı rahmetimizle kurtardık; beri yandan, ayetlerimizi yalanlayıp inanmayanlarıysa son kalıntısına kadar silip attık. (55) ) 55 - Bu 69: 6-8'de de gösterildiği gibi, yedi gün yedi gece kesintisiz devam eden bir kum fırtınası şeklinde vuku bulan bir afetti. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri